Je ne perds jamais
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: Regina Mills, la grande concurrente de Miranda Priestly, est furieuse. Le contrat avec Gucci était pour elle et Miranda s'en est accaparée. Mais Regina n'a pas dit son dernier mot, elle aura ce contrat. Elle ne perd jamais. Le problème ? Miranda Priestly n'est pas le genre de personne a vous laisser gagner la partie. Elle non plus, ne perd jamais. Miranda x Regina, rated M


_Aujourd'hui je m'ennuyais désespérément au bureau à mon stage, et soudain m'est venue à l'esprit cette idée. Allez savoir pourquoi mon cerveau est en ce moment obsédé par l'étrange pairing Regina Mills/Miranda Priestly. C'est triste parce que je ne trouve strictement rien là dessus aha, du coup voilà j'en ai écrit un petit :')_

 _Attention scène de sexe, c'est du rated M. Mais bon je vais pas dans l'hyper explicite non plus_

* * *

 **"Je ne perds jamais"**

Andy était en train d'envoyer les mails dont Miranda lui avait demandé de s'occuper lorsqu'une tornade brune débarqua dans la pièce.

-Madame Mills ! L'interpella-t-elle, Madame Mills vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans son bureau comme ça !

La brune ne lui accorda pas un regard et poussa la porte du spacieux bureau de Miranda Priestly.

Andy soupira, c'était toujours la même chose lorsque Regina rendait visite à Miranda. Regina n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, n'écoutait personne d'autre qu'elle. C'était une Miranda Priestly version plus jeune, pensait Andy. Même prestance, même regard de tueuse, des cheveux bruns courts toujours impeccablement coiffés, un maquillage parfait et un sens de la mode inébranlable. Et surtout, elle dirigeait le célèbre magazine de mode concurrent du Runway. De quoi rendre leurs échanges explosifs.

Et effectivement, au moment même où Regina Mills passa la porte de la pièce les cris se firent déjà entendre.

-Tu m'as volé mon contrat ! Hurla la brune en claquant la porte, se dirigeant furieusement devant le bureau de Miranda, plaquant ses mains à plat sur la surface du meuble et fixant la plus âgée, le regard plein de haine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma chère, lui répondit calmement Miranda en retirant ses lunettes. Elle feignait l'ignorance mais son regard malicieux laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle narguait simplement Regina.

-Oh non, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, susurra la burne qui s'était légèrement reprise.

-Je ne t'ai rien volé. Il semblerait en revanche que Gucci ait effectivement trouvé ma proposition plus alléchante que la tienne et soit devenu le signataire de _mon_ nouveau contrat, pour _ma_ prochaine couverture.

Le visage de Miranda était fermé, sa voix calme et froide et son regard si glacial que n'importe qui aurait été gelé sur place. Mais Regina Mills n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Combien ? Combien lui a tu promis ?

-Voyons, c'est trop tard maintenant, tu le sais bien. Encore une fois, tu as perdue.

-Encore une fois ? Dois-je te rappeler qui a craqué la première la dernière fois, _très chère_ ?

Miranda haussa un sourcil, dévisageant Regina.

-Petite impertinente. Je pourrai être ta mère.

Regina ricana, s'appuyant contre la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Je ne crois pas, non. J'espère que tu n'attends pas de moi que je te porte le respect dû à une mère, ce serait au-delà d'inapproprié.

Miranda soupira, l'air agacée.

-Ce sera tout ? As-tu fini ta crise de jalousie ? J'ai du travail.

Elle s'était replongée dans ses documents, ne daignant même plus regarder la brune.

-Je veux cette couverture pour _mon_ numéro de juin, et je l'aurai. Le nouveau Gucci est à _moi_ Miranda.

-Et que comptes-tu faire, surenchérir ? Se moqua Miranda, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

-Saches que je ne perds jamais, rétorqua Regina, croisant les bras, déterminée.

Cette fois Miranda s'immobilisa, arrêtant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Regina, puis se leva de son fauteuil. Elle contourna le bureau, laissant courir ses doigts sur le bois du meuble sans jamais lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

-Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, nous allons être confrontées à un problème. Il se trouve que moi non plus, _je_ ne perds jamais. Elle avait baissé d'un ton, sa voix devenant de plus en plus profonde et grave au fil de ses mots. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de Regina.

Sa main se glissa sur la taille de la jeune femme et elle lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, jouons ma chère, et nous verrons bien qui gagnera.

-La perdante laisse le contrat Gucci à la gagnante, trancha Regina en attirant brusquement Miranda contre elle, lui maintenant les hanches de ses mains.

Miranda la défiait du regard, sûre d'elle. Elle ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Regina la serra un peu plus contre elle et laissa ses mains se promener dans son dos, puis elle pencha la tête en avant, venant embrasser son cou, sa nuque. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Miranda fermer les yeux quelques secondes, signe qu'elle n'était malgré tout pas insensible à ses caresses.

-Prépares toi à perdre, murmura Regina à son oreille, embrassant tout doucement sa mâchoire, jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te trompes, dit Miranda en répondant à son baiser, je te l'ai dit, je ne perds jamais.

Elle agrippa les beaux cheveux bruns de Regina d'une poignée de main et tira dessus, la forçant à pencher la tête en arrière. Tandis qu'elles approfondissaient le baiser, devenant de plus en plus sauvage et passionné, Miranda poussa Regina contre le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'autres choix que de s'allonger dessus. Elle grimpa au-dessus d'elle et glissa sa main droite entre leur deux corps, tout en descendant petit à petits ses baisers jusqu'au décolleté de la majestueuse brune. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour remonter sa jupe et défaire les boutons du chemisier de Regina.

-Continue, chuchota celle-ci, arquant son dos pour lui donner meilleur accès à sa poitrine maintenant à découvert.

-Patience. Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus résistante que ça, toi qui scande à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne perds jamais…

Regina grogna, il était hors de question qu'elle succombe la première. Elle releva son genou et glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Miranda, se frottant à elle.

-Hmmm, gémit Miranda, reprenant aussitôt ses attentions sur le corps de la brune. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller cette fois, la une de son prochain numéro était en jeu. Sa main se mû un peu plus entre elles et atteint enfin sa destination. Regina gémit lorsqu'elle la sentit écarter et baisser sa culotte en dentelle et elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Miranda, la pression entre ses jambes s'accentuant de plus en plus.

-Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne pourras même plus respirer tant je t'aurais anénti, l'avertit Miranda. Elle chuchotait contre sa nuque et la brune ne put s'empêcher de frissoner. Elle allait perdre, elle le sentait. Son corps allait la trahir sur ce coup là, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Je veux voir ton corps, réclama Regina en tirant sur la blouse de Miranda. Celle ci la repoussa et continua à la caresser, ravie d'observer la plus jeune se tortiller de plaisir sous elle.

-Enlèves cette fichue blouse, je veux voir ton corps.

Miranda stoppa ses mouvements et retira enfin sa blouse, avec l'aide de Regina. La brune se tut un instant sous la vision devant elle, Miranda en soutien gorge était magnifique.

-Tu es tellement belle, dit-elle toujours haletante.

-Shhht, tais toi et occupes toi de moi, ou tu vas perdre.

Regina se redressa et pris le dessus sur Miranda, l'allongeant à son tour sur le bureau.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Le contrat avec Gucci est à moi.

Elle remonta le tailleur de Miranda sur ses hanches et plongea entre ses cuisses, sa bouche venant longuement embrasser son sexe trempé.

-Tu aimes ça bien plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, ma chère, constata Regina.

Miranda ne tenait plus et gémissait maintenant clairement, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses réactions à ce stade. Elle luttait contre elle même pour ne pas céder au plaisir, si Regina continuait à ce rythme là, _elle allait perdre._ C'est uniquement lorsque la brune commença à vouloir la pénétrer qu'elle trouva la force de se redresser, contraignant Regina à se relever aussi. Elle descendit du bureau et tira Regina à sa suite, la plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

-Ici, c'est moi qui décide, dit-elle durement. Elle se pressa contre la brune et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour glisser deux doigts en elle. Regina fronça les sourcils, mordant le cou de Miranda sous les vagues de plaisir. Elle n'était pas d'accord. _Elle ne perdrait pas_. Elle reproduit le geste de Miranda et la pénétra enfin, sentant avec plaisir qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras. Elles mouvaient leurs corps à l'unisson, désespérées d'être enfin libérées de ce supplice et déterminées à ce que l'autre jouisse avant elle, à ne pas être celle qui craquerait la première. Elles étaient toutes les deux en furies, plus brûlantes que jamais, elles s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. En réalité, seule la couverture de leur prochain numéro en dépendait. Mais cela représentait pour elles bien plus qu'une couverture de magazine.

* * *

-Est-ce quelqu'un leur a déjà parlé du jeu pierre feuille ciseaux ? Ou une bataille, un plouf plouf, je sais pas, un truc moins bruyant que ça !

Andy soupira, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Emily.

-Il faut vraiment que Miranda fasse insonoriser son bureau.

-C'est la même chose à chaque fois que Regina Mills débarque ici, elles sont incapables de ne pas se sauter dessus ! Se plaignit Emily.

-Si elles s'avouaient enfin leurs sentiments elles pourraient faire ça chez elles et on serait plus tranquille.

-Leurs sentiments ? Tu crois qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre ? Je pense plutôt que c'est juste sexuel, elles se détestent !

-Justement, ne dit-on pas que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas ?

\- Mouais, je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche, je veux juste que son bureau soit insonorisé !

Les gémissements se stoppèrent d'un coup, la pièce replongeant dans le silence. Emily fronça les sourcils.

-Qui a gagné ?

-On dirait qu'elles se sont arrêtées toutes les deux en même temps.

-Ex-equo ? Mince alors, mais comment elles vont se départager le nouveau Gucci ?

-On verra bien, attendons qu'elles sortent.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes sortirent effectivement de la pièce, légèrement décoiffées mais correctement rhabillées. Seule la rougeur de leurs joues et leur souffle encore un peu haletant témoignaient de leur précédante activité.

-Emily, Andy, annonça Miranda en s'éclaircissant la voix, prévenez Niagel et toute l'équipe que Regina et moi allons nous associer.

Les deux assistantes écarquillèrent les yeux, sous le choc.

-C'est tout, déclara Miranda avant de retourner dans son bureau, toujours accompagnée de la brune.

-Eh ben ça alors, on a pas fini de les entendre, souffla Emily, regardant Andy l'air consternée.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà j'attends vos avis :) (Et dites moi que je suis pas là seule à penser que ces deux là seraient de vraies tornades ensembles svp (x )_


End file.
